Gift of the demon Inel
by Heyit'sHeidy
Summary: Black blooded tears fell from her face. As the tears hit the ground, all the world paused. Time and space stopped. Maka collapsed to the ground and everything went dark.
1. Feeling things

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic so spoil me with criticism. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, only this story.**

Maka's P.O.V

I pushed the warm sheets off of me and threw my legs over the edge of the bed. I looked over to my desk and stared at the white letter with a circular red sticker keeping the fold down. 'Today...''Today I'm going to tell Soul I love him. I reached for the letter to reread it. _Words can't express how I feel, but words are the only way to tell you. Soul, I love you. You were always there for me and you're the only one that I know I can always trust. You're like a part of me that won't leave me. You're a type of man I never knew existed. You're not like the others. Soul, how do you feel? And tell me the truth, I don't like lies! It's uncool to lie... I understand if you don't feel the same, I just had to get the feelings out. And besides, I don't want to ruin our partnership! Pretend this never happened if you don't feel the same!-Maka'_

I'm pretty sure today is the day to tell him. It's a pretty cheesy and cringy letter, but as long as I get my feelings out, it doesn't matter. Today is a sunny day, as well as Souls birthday. I tiptoed quietly out of my room and past his room even more quietly and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and knelt down. I looked at the chocolate cake with black and red frosting spelling out 'Happy birthday!' I wasn't sure if he would like red and black since it would problably remind him of the little demon but it was a part of him so, oh well! I closed the fridge's door and stood up. A tuft of hair fell on my face. I guess I should get ready... I tiptoed into the restroom and closed the door. I twisted the lock and turned around to face the mirror. I turned on the faucet and splashed some water on my face. Drip-drop, drip-drop... The drops of water dropped from my face and splattered on the sink's counter and some on my hand. I shivered and shook the drops of cold water off my face. I raised my head and kept my eyes shut tightly. I trailed my hands along the walls, trying to find the towel. I felt something, but it wasn't the towels dry presence. It was soft and silky and it felt, alive...? I opened my eyes but instead I saw the towel. I grasped the towel but instead of it being soft and silky and alive, it was dry and not that soft. I sighed. I must've not have had a good sleep since I spent a long time writing that stupid love letter. I patted my face dry and hung up the towel. I grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and pulled it up. I stopped wearing nerdy pajamas ever since the girls came over and gave me a lecture about what I should wear to make Soul notice me or something stupid like that. I broke out of my thoughts and studied myself. Wow, as flat as ever!(note the sarcasm) At least I had the legs and 'ass' (as the sisters had said) to make up for it. I slipped off my shorts along with my underwear. I took off my ties and my hair fell swiftly on my shoulders. I turned on the shower's hot water and let it run before I got in. I heard some shuffling coming from afar. Soul woke up I'm guessing. I stepped inside the foggy and warm shower and let the water heat me up. After some seconds, I grabbed the strawberry scented shampoo and squeezed the insides onto my hand. I closed my eyes shut and rubbed the slimy substance hard on my hair. The water went cold... I yelped and jumped away from the water. Little droplets of cold water hit my skin and goosebumps took over my body. I shut my eyes even tighter as some of the shampoo stung my eyes. I pushed the showers curtain away and trailed my hands along the wall to find the towel, and I felt it. I put the towel up to my eyes and rubbed it against my eyes. I sighed, that's a little bit better. I avoided the cold water and waited for it to heat up again. Knock-knock! I turned quickly which caused some of the cold water to hit me. I cried out and I backed up and I lost my balance and I slipped. The shower's curtain fell on me and cold water drops covered the exposed parts of my body. I huffed and heard someone knocking hard on the door. "Maka, are you alright!?" I didn't respond and instead I shivered and tried to push off the plastic curtain from me. CRASH! I turned my head to the noice and found a worried Soul standing in the restrooms doorway. "Maka ar-" he trailed off as he saw what state I was in. "HAD YOU EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY!?" I yelled at him, glad that the plastic curtain wasn't see trough and that it covered up most of my body. "I, ah- HAD YOU EVER HEARD OF RESPONDING WHEN SOMEONE IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!?" He said annoyed, but worried. "Toúche, but sorry. It's just that the water went cold and I fell..." I said. We were in silence for a moment, until I realized I was nude and in the shower while we both were in the same room. "GET OUT, NOW!" I yelled at him. He chuckled and left the room quickly while saying "There's nothing there to see!" I glared at the back of his head as he hurriedly closed the door. I pushed off the curtain and stood up, aware of the water that was heating up. _Hmph, yeah you better!_

 ** _*Time Skip*_**

I slidded on my plaid skirt and my button up shirt. I stopped wearing my vest since it was a little bit too warm, and because of the girls complaining. Gosh, I swear I'll turn into them the more I hang out with them. I slipped on my leggings as they wrapped around my legs. And even Tsubaki convinced me to wear leggings! Nevermind, I guess she's the one turning into Liz... or Patty. I opened the bathroom door ' _which was almost broken, so we will probably have to buy another one, thank you very much Soul'_ and walked out into the hallway. _Crunch, crunch!_ I looked the way the sound was coming from and I saw Soul eating some cookies from the cabinets. Thank goodness he wasn't looking through the fridge! I tiptoed to the fridge and opened it. I turned my head to look at Soul to make sure he wasn't looking, but he was still lazily munching on a cookie while crumbs decorated his chin. I placed my hands on the side of the cake's plate and lifted it up. I carefully walked to Soul and nudged him with my foot. He grumbled and lazily turned around. His eyes widened as drool slipped out of the side of his mouth. "What's that for?" He managed to slip out as he intensely stared at the cake. I smiled warmly and said "Surprise! Happy Birthday Soul Eater!" He grinned and snatched the cake. I snatched away the cake from him this time and lightly pushed him away. "Soul! You're going to drool all over the cake!" I scolded. He pushed his hands into his pockets. "Aww, come on Maka. You know I wouldn't do that to my own cake!" He slumped his shoulders and lazily sat on the red leather couch. I placed the cake in the middle of the coffee table and sat next to him. "Well, I made the cake and I had to hide it from you since yesterday, so no way am I letting you drool on it!" I reasoned. He laughed. I grabbed the knife and placed it atop of the cake. I pushed down, and I continued until there was two slices of perfectly cut cake. I placed one in front of Soul and he carefully ate it. Now that I think about it, Soul hasn't been a messy eater ever since he got that leather jacket. It became a habit of his to eat carefully and slowly. Is he trying to impress someone? I guess I zoned out because Soul started poking my side. "Hey Maka, can I have another slice of cake, or can I just have yours?" I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. "No, the gang are coming over after school and the rest of the cake's for them." He slumped and grumbled. I quickly but carefully ate the slice of my cake and stood up. "Okay, let's get to school!"


	2. Sorry

Haven't been up to posting, im grounded too. My internet sucks and I lost all my progress. I can't post right now, sorry.


End file.
